Marine Antics
by TheMerryWolf
Summary: Rei thought the ocean would be a wonderfully challenging place to practice; but nowadays it isn't just the sun and the waves drawing him into the water. Reigisa oneshot.


Feet dangling idly in the water, Rei perched at the end of the dock with the waves softly lapping at his legs; not being a tourist beach, the water's edge was free from many people with the exception of locals who came to catch some afternoon sun. Reapplying his sunscreen, the young man swallowed hard, licking his lips in anticipation as he watched the water like a hawk.

He came out every day after work to swim, to try and somehow work his high muscle density into something other than running track. Though, nowadays, something besides the pristine waters drew him to the ocean to practice; in the distance a familiar dorsal fin broke the surface, a colorful tail slapping in invitation. Immediately adjusting his goggles, Rei hopped up and dove right in.

The ocean rushed in his ears, sloshing violently with the movements of his arms and legs as he thrashed his body, cutting beneath the waves. Each breach, he sucked in lungfuls of breath, glancing around to catch glimpses of his playmate quite literally swimming circles around him.

With a tremendous splash, a humanoid form exploded out of the sea beside him arcing beautifully over; a thick porpoise-like tail trailed behind him, flukes and fins flapping flamboyantly as the merman twisted himself through the air before plunging back into the shimmering refuge towards the sandy bottom. He shadowed Rei, blowing bubbles and teasing him with brushes of his fins and tail and fingers as a cheeky reminder that he was outmatched in this element. Clicking, whistling, making noises not unlike a dolphin or small whale, the creature encouraged the human to keep going, to push himself to make it to the tiny sand bar Rei had delegated as his finish line long before.

Rei kept going until he felt the sand brush beneath his fingers and feet as he stroked, slowing so that he wouldn't plow headlong into the bar; her ceased his rush, turning onto his back and settling down onto the miniature beach as crabs and fish frantically scattered away in the shallows. Huffing, he laid back, allowing the waves to ticklishly lap at his skin in the inches-deep water.

"Not bad," came the amused voice of the merman, sloshing up onto the shore beside him, "I'd say you were noticeably faster this time."

"I'd be smug if I had a whale tail like you, Nagisa!" Rei quipped, but was actually flattered. Cheeky and mischievous was Nagisa, but also honest. He knew he couldn't possibly best him in his element, so compliments given by a merperson stroked his ego. Chuffed, he flopped back, propping his head on the sand, catching his breath; washing waves rushed softly in his ear, the smell of salt filled his nose, the taste of the ocean lingered on his tongue.

The shadowed silhouette of Nagisa blocked the sun from his eyes, magenta eyes like jewels smirking at him. Of their own accord, Rei's hands cupped his face, brushing the mess of sopping blonde hair from his forehead.

 _Beautiful_.

The voiceless word always came to mind when the human locked gazes with the merman; the youthful face, the wiry body decorated with tanned, scarred skin. Like an irresistible psiren's song, Nagisa drew him in deeper and deeper until their briny lips met; arms tangled into each other, the merman's weight settling on Rei's chest and abdomen. As scavenging minnows nibbled at their skin, so too did Nagisa's sharp teeth worry his lower lip. A slight gasp and his tongue squirmed its way in; Rei tasted faintly nutty from the granola bar he had munched down earlier, and Nagisa tasted like salt water and seafood—neither tasted like some wonderful delicacy out of a romance novel, but their taste was their own and they both loved it.

Offering no resistance when Nagisa broke away and tugged insistently at his arm, Rei put his goggles back on and dove in after him; once the water got deep enough, the merman sensually rubbed his body and tail along him, clasping him loosely with his pelvic fins as Rei clasped his hips and snuck underwater kisses, the creature towing him further out into the bay. Out there sat a rocky formation, not really big enough to be considered an island, but substantial enough to possess a small cove, which was exactly where Nagisa headed.

The water was blue, oh so blue, the white sand never settled much further than ten to fifteen feet below; brilliantly shiny scales of fish flashed in the sunlight, the creatures bolting away from the odd shadow cast on the bottom. His gaze wandering, Rei watched the wildlife and the rocks and coral passing below; the bay always captured his attention with its utter, ecstatic beauty, the elaborate play upon which life strutted and fretted, with the fauna and flora its actors. Sand swirled in a cloud as a tiny stingray skirted the bottom, startling crabs and flounder; shimmering minnows darted for cover in the rocks.

A cheeky nip on his collar jerked him from his reverie, startling him slightly. Bubbles frothed as he exhaled forcefully, wrenching his head above the surface to recover his breath, before ducking back under with a scowl; smarmy Nagisa only grinned at him, floating a couple feet beneath him. A small flick of his tail, and he drew his attention down further, where he mischievously flashed his penis before withdrawing it back into his slit. Rei felt his ears and cheeks getting warm against the cool water, drawing his mouth into a hard line and giving the merperson a shove in indignation. Still, when Nagisa's webbed, clawed fingers tightly gripped him under his arms, he took the biggest breath he could before plunging down along with him.

Even with his swimmer's endurance, when they surfaced inside the submerged cove, Rei's lungs screamed for air and he desperately gasped for breath. He perched on a rock to recover, silently watching Nagisa's lithe form gracefully cutting through the water; the reflections rippled on his skin, making his image seem to dance even more so. Lucid, glassy magenta eyes emerged at his feet, watching him with what could almost be called innocent curiosity if one did not know him better. Said eyes hooded in lust as the front of Rei's motley colored speedo caught their attention; prompted, he hoisted himself up on the rock between Rei's legs with a couple powerful strokes of his tail, propping himself up with his fins to steal a kiss.

As soon as the human slid back into the water, hands feverishly groped and explored; their lips never left each other as Rei caressed Nagisa's hips, where muscle and tendon provided more form than his diminished pelvis. The tips of his fingers stroked his ribs (of which he had a few pairs extra to accommodate larger lungs) like keys on a piano before wandering over the various scars on his tough hide. Touching turned into a full-on embrace as they pressed against each other tightly; Nagisa moaned, and it was musical, like one of those relaxation CDs with whale songs, as he lightly rutted against his partner. His penis slipped out from his relaxed slit, somewhat hard—albeit mermen relied more on cartilage than erectile tissue like humans. It twitched in the hollow of Rei's hip, the slight hook in the end a bizarre sensation that he had gotten used to.

Now prompted, Rei gently lay his lover back in the water; the merman playfully splashed at him with his tail, to which he responded with a surprised laugh and a ruffle of the hair. Antics aside, the creature relaxed, keeping his face and his ventral side just above the surface of the water; still, it was a difficult posture to maintain, and Rei would hold his breath anyway. His lips pressed against his neck, worrying the skin there with his teeth, all the while his hand sliding sensuously down the sleek body to his slit. Nagisa's prehensile member actively reached for said hand, sliding and hooking on a finger. Grunting softly, Nagisa threaded his fingers into Rei's hair as he came up for breath.

"Mn, Rei," he murmured, pupils dilating.

"Nagisa…."

Eagerly, the human dove right back in, biting and sucking hickies into his neck before he meandered downwards. Every little scar and mark he paused to worship, tongue lathing against the warmth and relishing the way the salt tasted with his lover's skin. Languidly, he pumped his partner, torturing him with agonizingly slow kisses. A bite to the merman's pec made him suck in a sudden breath, claws pricking at Rei's scalp—which he didn't pay any mind; Nagisa had to watch his sharp nails when he took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue as he suckled it firmly. Tail thrashing slightly, Nagisa keened, the tone echoing off the walls of the cove and its vibrations amplified by the water.

One arm supporting Nagisa's back, Rei tilted him up slightly to get better access to the other side of his chest, on which he repeated his previous action; flopping an arm across his shoulders, his lover watched him, ruffling his hair (admittedly not as easy to do when it's wet), his breath hitching. Inhaling as deep as he could, Rei plunged his face in, dragging his mouth down his stomach, bottom teeth scraping here and there; he teased his navel, pressing his tongue in and swirling it. Nagisa's belly shook as he giggled.

"Rei! Stop that! It tickles!" he smiled, squirming.

Sputtering, Rei resurfaced, his cheeks red and a sheepish smile on his face; Nagisa stroke his cheek with his thumb, murmuring some sweet nothing or another before roughly kissing him. His sharp teeth nibbled coyly at his lover's lip and tongue, nerves tingling in excitement; Rei resumed his stroking, frisking him roughly to make him quiver and spasm.

"You're neglecting yourself," Nagisa purred, drawing a dark claw along his collar, leaving a faint red line in its wake, "I'll take care of you if you'll let me."

To Nagisa's mild frustration, humans couldn't hold their breath for nearly as long as merpeople, so a lot of their underwater frolicking and foreplay had to be foregone with Rei; not that he would have had any other way, they both had to compromise and discuss just how they were to have sex. The merman settled for their "usual" second stage.

When Rei released him, Nagisa slipped beneath the surface; twisting his body, he inverted himself, turning slightly to the side to rest some of the weight of his tail on Rei's shoulder. Top-and-tailed, the merman used his strength to hold himself in a position that gave his lover easy access to his shaft and vice versa. Rei reached around and gave him a couple of light brushes with his fingertips when Nagisa yanked the front of his speedo down to free his own erection. Grinning to himself, he gave it a couple brisk pumps, making Rei gasp; he eagerly set his tongue to exploring the area, pressing kisses to the hollows of his thighs, nipping his sac to make him jump, and then along his hardness to make him shudder.

Not one to be outdone, the human shifted slightly so he could take Nagisa into his mouth; he groaned as the bizarre penis actively groped and twisted his own tongue—he was essentially French kissing with a dick, but as long as he wasn't gagged, he went along with it. It was much slicker than his own, slipping around his mouth easily, and like the rest of the merman it tasted briny. Bobbing his head, he pulled back all the way to the tip, before noisily taking it back in as far as he could get it; the slight flicking of the tail and an excited whistle hailed a positive response.

Beneath the water, Nagisa had Rei all the way to the base—not that Rei had a particularly long manhood, what he lacked in length he made up for in thickness. The precum leaking into his mouth tasted sweet like the fruits his partner was so fond of, and he moaned in delight, sucking as if on a lollipop for more. He felt and heard the moans of pleasure, which only egged him on. With mindful tenderness, he scraped his teeth along the throbbing flesh, biting down only slightly around the corona, wiggling his tongue against the slit. Rei bucked his hips slightly, letting him fall from his mouth as he sighed the creature's name.

While Nagisa seemed to have no trouble with a human penis, the same couldn't be said for Rei as he sloppily licked and sucked on one that didn't seem to have a definitive head; he had learned some sensitive areas, but he admitted to himself that all he really had to do was provide his mouth and the prehensile organ could essentially take care of itself. Closing his eyes, he moaned loudly; Nagisa's shaft and tail twitched in delight at the vibrations. Reciprocally, he keened in response, deep-throating so that Rei nearly squealed in pleasure.

When his partner's shallow thrusts became erratic and the pitch of his voice increased, Nagisa released him and righted himself; he slid his arms around Rei's neck, locking eyes and gazing with intense desire.

"Darling," his voice oozed like honey, the sweet word barely tumbling from his lips before he pressed them against the others. Together they groaned when the human brought their hips together, their cocks rubbing against each other; the heat of their pulsing blood contrasted with the cool sea water delightfully, making them more sensitive. Seizing Nagisa's hips, Rei rolled his pelvis, whimpering in relief at sweet, sweet friction; his partner wrapped his fingers around the both of them to keep them held together as they awkwardly rutted in the water. The human planted his feet firmly in the sandy bottom, trying not to float out of position, and the merman tried not to fan his tail and disturb aforementioned sand.

"You feel so good," gurgled Rei, eyes fluttering closed in bliss; Nagisa's dexterous member wrapped partially around his, helping to keep them against each other in their wet copulation. The narrow tip tickled at the human's broader one, making him suck in his breath and shudder slightly. His back pressed against the rock, and his partner became more aggressive in his rutting; to keep himself from getting pressure bruises, Rei moved his hands from the other's hips so he could use his arms to press back.

"Ahn! Fuck, baby!"

Keening, the creature flapped his tail to put more strength into his thrusts, clawing at Rei's shoulder with the hand not stroking their dicks. He eagerly devoured his partner's mouth again, crying out and whining with pleasure as their bodies writhed against each other. Rubbing the human's glans with the pad of his thumb, Nagisa enthusiastically swallowed the moan from his lover, pressing his tongue in with sloppy abandon.

The merman was the first to attain his climax, a strangled cry escaping from him as he spasmed and his semen clouded the water; however, he did not neglect his partner, sinking lower and happily latching onto a nipple while he pumped. He suckled hard, making Rei call out in pleasure, the pace of his hips growing increasingly erratic and forceful.

"Ah….nnngh…Nagisa….. Ah, ah, UNGH!"

His back arched and he too, spilled his seed into the sea. A content, pleased merman wrapped his arms around him, pecking him softly on the lips. He examined the minor scratches he'd left on his skin, noting with some amusement that a couple seemed to be just deep enough to bleed. Rei pouted, brows furrowing as he half-heartedly complained about having to go put anti-microbial spray on them. Nagisa silenced him with another chaste kiss.

"Come on, Rei," he teased, "Let's get you back to shore before you become sharkbait."

"And _whose_ fault is that?!"

Exchanging laughs, they plunged back in together.


End file.
